ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin
Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin '''is a fan-made BTFF series created by XxXWTBxXx (or simply abbreviated to "WTB") that began production in early November 2019. Plot "13-year-old Irene Summers is an awkward, semi-average girl in the rural city of Ivywood, with a positive outlook on life and a complete refusal on trying to impress people she doesn't want nor need to. With a household of 3 rowdy older brothers and a middle school filled with people were either stereotypical bullies or are just double as rowdy as her brothers, Irene can't wait for her 8th grade summer to finally begin, but has to power through a solid 6 months of middle school first." "However, Irene's life begins to undergo change, starting on the night where Irene ventures into the infamous 'Lunawoods' forest, rumored to be filled with Area 51 escapees, and discovers what she presumes to be a crashed government transportation vehicle, abandoned and being consumed by overgrowth, but visibly containing a bizarre, semi-opened container inside. With Irene's curiosity overwhelming her, she discovers a bizarre, wristwatch-like apparatus that Irene binds to her wrist and unexpectedly awakens, causing Irene to discover its presumably extraterrestrial origin and more importantly, its transformation-focused, metamorphic abilities, soon granting Irene the power to transform into 13 different DNA samples of alien lifeforms, each with their own superpowers, in the device she labels the Primalkin due to the feline-like symbol upon it." "Although Irene wants to use her newfound power for personal gain and overall fun, she's forced to keep its capabilities a secret from close loved ones and is eventually forced to be an unlikely savior, when it just so happens that evil has touched upon the town of Ivywood. With her courage, bravery, and true maturity put to the test, Irene believes herself to be destined to use the device presumably in former government possession as a force of good and will become the hero absolutely no-one in Ivywood expects or anticipates, all with the ''Power of the Primalkin''." Characters ''Main Characters'' * '''Primary Protagonists ** Irene Summers ** Ronan Drew ** Violet O'Reilly ** Freddie Booth * Secondary Protagonists ** Fraser "Dad" Summers ** Alexia "Mom" Summers ** Joseph "Joey" Summers ** Calvin Summers ** Seth Summers * Tertiary Protagonists ** Kyle Strickland ** Solomon Underwood Primalkin Aliens * Netherworld * Mega Pixel * Life Cycle * Joltergeist * Bouncehouse * Quarantine * Puckerup * Eye Candy * Freezeframe * Witch's Brew * Vibrissae * Gangplank * UNKNOWN Villains * Primary Antagonists ** TBA * Secondary Antagonists ** TBA * Tertiary Antagonists ** TBA Episodes Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin currently plans to have at least 3 seasons with 13 episodes each, the possibility of an additional 4th season, a potential crossover special with other fan-made BTFF series, and a confirmed series finale in the form of a feature-length film special. Details regarding if a 4th season will happen and what the crossover will be are currently TBA. Irene 13: PotP/Episode Guide Trivia * Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin was primarily made so the creator, WTB can actually release an official BTFF series on the wiki with pages and all. ** Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin was also created by WTB with the intention of him making something low-effort and easy to work on and create. * Although Irene 13 lacks a consistent schedule of releasing episodes, due to the creator wanting to release episodes whenever they're completed, at least one episode releasing every week is planned. * The name of Irene 13 was named after a named alternate universe of the canon Ben 10 timeline that would not be depicted in the fourth incarnation of the show, Omniverse, named after Omniverse's art director, Derrick J. Wyatt. * Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin was possibly considered to have a more joking tone, being more "meta" and taking itself much less seriously than presumed, but the idea was immediately scrapped due to wanting to make the project more serious. * Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin features feline symbolism, including Irene seemingly always wearing cat ears, the Primalkin's nickname and symbol, and said symbol being the background of the series' logo. Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Irene 13: PotP